


The Downward Cycle

by Tabi



Category: Kiss x Kiss: Seirei Gakuen
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-02
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabi/pseuds/Tabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year brings a new Student Council and every year, the same patterns repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downward Cycle

Sometimes, a person could be so charismatic that something about their personality seemed to hang in the air even once they were long gone from any particular place. Yoshikuni Wada seemed to be one of these people. The third years graduated. Second years turned to third years. First to second. The third years graduated again. Second to third. First to second. New first years. New blood. It had been two years and Yoshikuni's influence still remained. This was to be expected. He had left the school, but he wouldn't leave them alone. Ichii hated it. Hated _him_. Wished that Makoto had never taken up his offer of joining the Student Council back in their first year. Wished he hadn't followed. Knew that he could never have left Makoto alone, _never_. Especially not with Yoshikuni.

The school loved his visits. The teachers loved him. Always so bright at school, he'd naturally moved on to higher things... he was at Tokyo University now, wasn't he? That didn't explain how he seemed to be able to visit Seirei so often. Perhaps it really wasn't _that_ often, but to Ichii, each visit was too soon.

It had been bad enough in their first year. Makoto's innocent concern leading him down into Yoshikuni's clutches, genuine worry exploited to bites and bruises Makoto wouldn't explain, scars and welts that he _couldn't_. It should have ended when their relationship started, Makoto's love requited and his fears unfounded... but some kind of dark loyalty had been beaten into him with a whip and empty promises and Makoto was too weak to refuse. While he hated it, Ichii knew that he was weak as well. Perhaps if he was stronger he could have stopped it, stopped any of them - Makoto, Yoshikuni, _himself_...

He'd never had any interest in being on the Student Council in the first place. He'd only ended up on it because Makoto had pleaded his case... there were the public votes, but under Yoshikuni's rule they were merely a tradition, a front. Ichii wasn't unpopular. He could have got in on votes alone after all, not that he would have wanted to.

From the outside, the Student Council seemed... normal enough. Seemed an awful lot of duty and responsibility though. Ichii, at first, hadn't had any doubt that Makoto could manage that kind of thing but _him_? He wasn't up for that kind of thing. However, it seemed that the public stance and paperwork was only one side of the much-beloved Student Council... to be on the Council meant being a member of KISS. Being a member of KISS meant being a champion to the girls of the school, determined Princes to enthusiastic Princesses. The school's alpha males. Not until Makoto's involvement did Ichii realise just how subservient one really had to be to the Council.

The only sounds Makoto made were faint and high-pitched; the ballgag blocked out what his training hadn't. Yoshikuni wasn't gentle, his hands wrapped around Makoto's slender chest and his fingernails digging freely into the flesh... he was marked by what had come previous, the wax, the whips, other things he couldn't even remember - but it seemed that even Yoshikuni got tired of training him, sometimes. Each thrust drove Makoto against Ichii with merciless rhythm, the three of them caught in silence and rapture. Makoto's arms were held forth and tied up to leave his neck exposed, where Yoshikuni would bite sharp and deep and draw longer sounds from Makoto's throat... Ichii would look up at those, unable to see Makoto's expression to know if those sounds were from pain or pleasure or _what_... Makoto never seemed to know, could never explain it. Never told Yoshikuni to stop. Ichii lay with Makoto between his legs and Yoshikuni above the two of them and blamed himself for it all.

It should never have started in the first place. It should, at the very least, have stopped at the end of their first year, when the third years graduated and the Student Council lost its three senior members. Takumu and Kazuya kept up what they could but Yoshikuni had kept hold of Makoto for that reason if not that reason alone... however, while his influence held, Yoshikuni had left. Was gone. Many breathed a sigh of relief and few saw him after that and Ichii wished that he could count himself amongst those. However, Yoshikuni had trusted Makoto and wasn't going to let him go so easily. They would go to the Student Council building basement and Yoshikuni would be waiting there as if he'd never left.

Those who'd known Makoto from the first year might have been surprised at him come his third year. As it came close to Yoshikuni's graduation it became well-known that he'd hand-picked Makoto to take his place on the Student Council, but few thought Makoto had it in him. He was enthusiastic and helpful, generous and kind... and while these were good qualities to have, one also needed a certain... ruthless nature, some might have said. Perhaps even Yoshikuni doubted Makoto possessed this quality and maybe that was the reason for his frequent visits, his continued 'training'?

Some might have been surprised but none were moreso than Ichii. Having known him the longest and the closest, Ichii felt that he was quite adept at tracking Makoto... his moods, his emotions, his sensibilities... but even that was too abrupt for him.

" _... You've changed, Mako._ "

" _Ichii-kun...?_ "

" _He did it. He made you like this._ "

" _Ichii-kun, what are you talking about..._ "

"... _You're... cruel._ "

" _Ichii-kun, what are you saying...! I've not mistreated you, have I...? Don't I always treat you kindly...?_ "

"... _It's not me that I'm talking about..._ "

Indeed, Makoto had shown a rather worrying proficiency in following Yoshikuni's established lead. His boyish looks and wide-eyed expressions only masked the hard spite and cold malice that could sometimes echo in those eyes. It was the job of the Student Council to punish those who disobeyed the rules and the teaching faculty was happy enough to leave these punishments to the Student Council. What they _knew_ , they turned a blind eye to. That was just how things were. Few thought Makoto capable of administering such retribution to the students of Seirei Gakuen but those who doubted were those who hadn't _seen_ him. He could twist logic and sharpen words, wield a whip for a beating that still paled in comparison to his skill with the psychological. What he lacked in physical presence he made up for in knowledge and ability.

Outside of his personal dealings with Ichii, Yoshikuni was the only one Makoto would submit to. He seemed to emphasise this by submitting _completely_ , to levels that even Ichii didn't like to allow when they were together...

Of course, it was thoughts like that which had driven them to this in the first place. If Makoto had come to him first... no, if he'd _realised_ first, if he'd been able to grant and do the things Makoto had wanted then Makoto would never have gone to Yoshikuni in the first place... would never have ended up like this... and _he_ didn't even seem to realise the downward spiral this had sent him on. When it got too much for Ichii he would tell Makoto so, and this would only cause surprise. Makoto didn't see his actions as cruel, only necessary. He didn't think that Yoshikuni was ruthless, but _admirable_.

This was apparently the last day that Yoshikuni could visit for a while. To make up for that, they'd decided that tomorrow would mark the beginning of the search for potential first-year students. Those which could be shaped and moulded, teased to the limits yet pushed past them and still beg for more... Yoshikuni had left this decision up to Makoto. Makoto had his eye on that Atsuma kid, helped by the fact that it seemed that that Atsuma kid had an eye for Makoto in return. That, Makoto had said, would make things easier. Yoshikuni had agreed. Ichii had despaired.

Ichii had known Makoto practically since childhood. Felt that he knew him. It was things like that which made him wonder exactly how much he _really_ knew... and to say that that same Makoto was the one that Ichii had fallen in love with, for these current differences... that which Ichii had loved seemed to all the more with the passing days be replaced by that which scared him, _frightened_ him. Yet, he didn't know what to do. Didn't know if he could do anything. He loved Makoto, that was the one thing he was certain of... just, he didn't love... whatever it was that Makoto was turning into. Could that be stopped? Could he stop it? Yoshikuni hadn't left Makoto alone when he'd left Seirei, it seemed unrealistic to believe that he'd leave him alone once _Makoto_ left Seirei... like that, Ichii had little faith that Makoto would ever be able to escape. He knew that _he_ couldn't escape. Wherever Makoto fell he pulled Ichii down with him and Ichii wouldn't have had that any other way, but... it all just seemed so _wrong_.

Then, Ichii would see Makoto and Yoshikuni smiling over their latest plans and he could never help but wonder. Perhaps, in the overall picture, _they_ were not the ones who were wrong. Yoshikuni had taken Makoto and changed him, all through things that Ichii blamed himself squarely for. Makoto had always worried back then, worried that his feelings were wrong, his desires were wrong... they had made Ichii uncomfortable but when it was Makoto he could never have considered anything as being 'wrong'. Not until now. Not until Yoshikuni.

Perhaps giving everything to Makoto just wasn't enough. Furthermore, he seemed to be turning into a person Ichii couldn't understand with every passing day. If he couldn't understand him, how could he give him what he wanted? If Yoshikuni could, wasn't that better? Oh, but it hurt so much...

Physical pleasure couldn't be denied and Ichii found himself coming first. He curled up against himself and wished Makoto - _his_ Mako - could do the same... but his ties and bonds prevented this. After so much, how could Makoto still hold back like that? Because of Yoshikuni. He knew that. Because of all the terrible things Yoshikuni had told him and done to him that had conditioned his body and strengthened his stamina. Ichii felt blank as movement continued; in that hazy after-mood, it felt disgusting. If it was just Makoto then that would have been fine but that it was Yoshikuni practically causing Makoto's movements... Ichii wasn't sure he could have felt worse had they dispensed of the threesome and had Yoshikuni decided to fuck Ichii himself. Not that that hadn't happened before.

He felt aware of the way Makoto seemed to shudder and tremble, could hear his halting breaths and fervent sounds, the way he'd hold his breath then let it out with one shaking rush... he could hear Yoshikuni, too. Never one to so make a production of his inward feeling, his breathing was still audible. A heavy groan would be replaced by a sigh so soft it was barely there but all of it was _him_ and Ichii wished he could block it out, but even covering his ears wouldn't wish away Makoto's sultry controlled movement.

Yoshikuni would tell Makoto that he could come, and Makoto would do so. That made Ichii shiver, partly through feeling Makoto's faltering jerks and thrusts but more through how completely Yoshikuni had him controlled. Makoto would even hold his climax until Yoshikuni's command.

Soon after that, Makoto would be released from his binds, his ballgag removed. He'd fall forward onto Ichii who would move to hold him automatically as he recovered, body exhausted from the intense pain and terrible pleasure and still shivering as the aftershocks faded and the places where he hurt told him so with strengthening clarity. Yoshikuni would say something that neither Makoto nor Ichii were really coherent enough to understand and then take his leave; they would lie there like that for a while.

Makoto's fingers would seek out Ichii's to clasp them tightly between his own, his strength sapped but his will strong. That one gesture felt as hopeless to Ichii as anything else.

Makoto didn't understand his concerns and he didn't understand Makoto's needs. Perhaps neither of them _could_. Perhaps like that, they were destined to fail... and yet, it seemed that they were trapped like that. Makoto had no such doubts and it seemed that he could hardly even entertain a thought where he might want to leave Ichii... and as much as Ichii wondered if he could ever leave Makoto, he felt more that he _couldn't_. He hated the situation, but he didn't hate Makoto. He hated what Yoshikuni had done to him, to them - but he didn't hate Makoto. He sometimes wondered what exactly it was he was turning into, but he still looked at him and saw the kind and gentle boy he'd known in the first year, known practically _forever_. He'd feel Makoto's fingers against his own and could feel it there, the softness traumatised by things that were wicked, the insecurity that _needed_ his presence to lay itself low in any way at all...

They needed each other, now more so than ever. Needed each other so terribly, Ichii would think as he felt Makoto's breathing even out against him.

They needed each other more than anything.

Why, then, were they so incapable of saving one another...?


End file.
